


Shades Of Blood

by Hino1Hyuga



Series: Demonic Pulse [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Demon AU, F/M, Karma's a demon, M/M, Murder, My First AO3 Post, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Poor Gakushuu, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, im a horrible person, this is all from my thoughts, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino1Hyuga/pseuds/Hino1Hyuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its always the same.</p><p>Get up.</p><p>Get abused.</p><p>Forced to work the streets until midnight.</p><p>Return home.</p><p>Abused.</p><p>Eat.</p><p>Shower.</p><p>Sleep.</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>Gakushuu wants to run away. Believing that there was no such worst fate, his father decides to sell him to the overlord of the rotten world they live in.</p><p>Gakushuu, born a human and the last living one, must serve his fate among the most cruelest demon of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!!!! I'm such a horrible person!!! Its actually being written!!! This isn't my first time writing though. And most won't be more than 200 words long or less due to writing on my tablet. But let's hope this is good!!

I whimpered as I trudged home, feeling the thick semen dripping out of my hole and down my legs.

The oversized t shirt did nothing to negate the stares from older men. I was never allowed to wear pants when I went out to work. But that's how it was. Being the last human alive was horrible. 

At age 16, I was both physically and mentally bruised and sold out to demons on the street wasn't my kind of fun.

I finally reached my house, knocking on the door before entering. I learned my lesson about just walking in without allowing my father to know I was home.

"Gakushuu, you've return. Good, I'd like you to meet the person your being sold too." My father, Asano Gakuhou said. My head jerked up and before I could stop myself the words flew out of my mouth. 

"Y-you can't just sell me!! Please! I don't want to leave!" I shouted. No matter how this place treated me it was still my home. It was still-

A sharp, stinging sensation became apparent on my left cheek. He had slapped me. I brought my hand to my cheek and looked away, tears springing to my eyes.

"I don't care what you feel. You're nothing more than a blemish in the world. Shut up and do as I say." He growled.

"Now now, no need for threats. I will not be happy if you lay hands on my new toy." The man with bright red hair spoke up, looking at the wound on my cheek disdainfully.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling as I started into his piercing golden eyes.

"Why, I'm the ruler of this world. My name's Karma Akabane. Its a pleasure to meet you, my little minx."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gakushuu Doesn't Understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm.... IDK I worry to much.... Very very very very gorey smut. Ummm.... XD I'm sorry for the abuse Gakushuu. 
> 
> I actually hate gore. O_O So this fanfiction makes sense. XD 
> 
> Okay I'll stop.
> 
> Sorry.

I whimpered slightly as I stared into his golden eyes, knowing i was breaking a multitude of rules in the milliseconds that he's been there. I my heart was beating fast as i took a step back; knowing it was futile to run. But I tried anyway as I spun on my heel and ran out the door. I heard my father's furious shouts and hollers at me to return home but I ignored him, focusing on the path ahead.

I had to slow down though, because my lack of stamina began to kick in. I dragged my feet to the nearest all way and slumped down against the wall. I gasped, trying to bring air into my lungs, the dirty water puddles soaking my shirt and cooling down my heated body.

I gasped, on the verge of screaming before a hand covered my mouth. My left side and arm were brutally torn apart and something large ramming into my hole, tearing me apart and making me cry out against my rapist's hand. He thrusted brutally in and out of me, hitting my prostate each time and digging into my wound. I cried out as he bit my shoulder, sharp pain blossoming out through my body as his cream shot into me. I screamed as I released my own seed.

I collapsed onto his chest, feeling the stranger's breath tickling the shell of my ear.

"Rule Number One. Never run away from me, my little minx." I couldn't respond, only giving a weak nod before succumbing to the darkness enveloping me.

 

_'This is my life now.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fast isn't it? Like I said, my first time posting here yet not my first time writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Karma Decides To Take Care Of Gakushuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... The Chapter Summary Decides who's POV it is. If it says Gakushuu's name its his POV. It it says Karma's name its Karma's.
> 
> No smut. Just a really weird thingy IDK read to find out.

I wasn't angry. In fact I enjoy the hunt. This is a surprise from me, that I myself was so gentle when I was done with him. I only ever heard of humans in stories and tales but to see one in real life was like the icing on the cake.

 

I sighed, placing my head in my hands. We were currently in the hospital wing of the palace, Gakushuu remaining still in the large bed made only if the ruler had fallen considerably ill.

 

I smiled softly, brushing Asano's hair from his face.

 

_Karin, I hope your proud of me._

 

* * *

 

_"Karma, please. Treat him like there will always be something better. Treat him as if he'd break. Love him like someone who has only experienced it now. Save him for me._

 

_"Save my precious son. Save Gakushuu for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww.... How cute. Short but cute.
> 
> More to come guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Karma Has A Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me guys.... XD I'm sorry. XD
> 
> (Not really...)

"Welcome back, Karma-kun." The bluenette said.

 

"I'm back, Nagisa. I missed you."

 

Nagisa smiled, putting his book down and kissing my cheek before wrapping his arms around me and laying his head on my chest.

 

I loved Nagisa, his gentle nature a beautiful stain in this ugly world. I hugged him back, rocking him back and forth slowly and laying my cheek on his head. He tugged me to my bed and pushed me down before climbing on top of me.

 

"I know you don't sleep much but you need rest." He said, "It would be good for your health," he snorted, "If you cared about it."

 

I laughed. "Nagisa, you know me to well."

 

"We need to talk."

 

I stopped laughing, knowing what's going to happen. I feel it everyday.

 

_Every_

 

_Single_

 

_Day_

 

"No." I said firmly.

 

"But-"

 

"I said no!" I roared out. "I will not speak of this at this moment in time!!"

 

Nagisa sighed, defeated. His eyes shimmering with unshead tears.

 

"But he's your only hope for getting well. If that means I will have to lose the one we built together then I will gladly exchange that for the darkness growing inside of you." He stood up and walked to the door but not before turning towards me and uttering those few words.

 

"Goodbye, Karma-kun. Don't expect me back for a few days."

 

I wrenched my eyes close, hearing the door open and shut before silence engulfed the room.

 

I sat up and put my head in my hands.

 

_'Shit.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gakushuu Wants To Be Held

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I is back! With new chapter!

I was pulled out of my light slumber when a hand was placed on my head. I opened my eyes to see a young girl with blue hair tending to my wounds.

 

"I'm a guy."

 

Huh? Did I hear that correctly?

 

"I'm a boy. Now hush as I tend to your wounds." The boy said, smiling lightly. "Everyone gets that wrong about me. I'm only a half demon though. Just like your mother. She was a lovely half demon. But died betraying your father and protecting you."

 

I seemed to be unable to speak in his presence. He had a gentle yet powerful feel on him.

 

He seems to pause for a moment before sighing just as the door to the room flew open.

 

**_"Nagisa!!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short but I'm so exhausted. School has beaten me to bloody pulp.
> 
> Next chapter could be out on May 1. If not later.
> 
> I feel like sleeping. I've had lack of sleep to so you gotta give me a break.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Karma Has A Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in so long! But school is almost out! But then I still couldn't update. I have a wedding. So the chapter will be out when I can okay?

Death.

 

I was going to kill the little bitch of a slave for even interacting with my beloved bluenette. His insolence will be his undoing. The site that greeted me was not one I wish to see often.

 

Nagisa was tending to Gakushuu's wounds and speaking to him in that calm and caring voice that that disgust of a human does not deserve. Humans do not need such love. They will not be cared for in that way. I will see to it that the whore gets punish.

 

"Nagisa. Leave.  _Now."_

 

"Karma-"

 

" ** _NOW!!"_**

 

My roar echoed around the room, my anger growing by the second as Nagisa brush passed me, leaving the room and the door shutting with a thud. Gakushuu's eyes were focused on me, terror and fear racking his body with shivers and trembles.

 

Perfect.

 

I moved toward him swiftly, getting on top of him and pinning him down by his shoulders. I spread his legs open and rubbed my cock against his hole, feeling the paste that Nagisa had put on and inside of him while he was sleeping. Naked before me, his eyes shone with tears as his realization at his situation grew dire.

 

He was going to be rapped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kyaaa!! I can't believe I wrote that!!! *super embarrassed*
> 
> Anyway from here on out it'll be horribly gorey and very smutty so bear with me!
> 
> (I can't even use my Wattpad outro saying for this)


End file.
